I Saw Two Boys
by EpitomeofDistraction
Summary: A filk of I Saw Three Ships Go Sailing By, which, if you don't know, is an old Christmas carol. slashy fun! citrusy


Disclaimer: I don't own either the song or the boys. I'm just some random girl, who does this type of stuff for fun. No sueing!

**I Saw Two Boys**

(to the tune of "I Saw Three Ships Go Sailing By)

Either Hermione or Ginny or some other random person who likes Harry but not Draco

o

I saw two boys go whizzing by,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

I saw two boys go whizzing by,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

I thought to follow the running two,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

I thought to follow the running two,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

It was the ferret and Harry, too,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

It was the ferret and Harry, too,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

A chased them through the halls a while,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

A chased them through the halls a while,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

We ended up in the dark dungeons,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

We ended up in the dark dungeons,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

They didn't seem to notice me,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

They didn't seem to notice me,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

They started it out with some mistletoe,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

They started it out with some mistletoe,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

Malfoy then summoned some Ever-Warm Snow,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

Malfoy then summoned some Ever-Warm Snow,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

They lay down in it and started to snog,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

They lay down in it and started to snog,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

Their shirts came off, and pants went too,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

Their shirts came off, and pants went too,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

All I could do was stand and stare,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

All I could do was stand and stare,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

They licked and bit, with hands a-roam,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

They licked and bit, with hands a-roam,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

Harry tied Malfoy up with some rope,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

Harry tied Malfoy up with some rope,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

Malfoy moaned when Harry blew,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

Malfoy moaned when Harry blew,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

It turned me on more than it should,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

It turned me on more than it should,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

I nearly came when Draco did,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

I nearly came when Draco did,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

Harry smirked and kissed him again,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

Harry smirked and kissed him again,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

Draco soon got hard again,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

Draco soon got hard again,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

Harry asked if he wanted more,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

Harry asked if he waned more,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

Draco bucked his hips as reply,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

Draco bucked his hips as reply,

On Christmas Eve, late at night  
o

Harry spread his thighs open wide,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

Harry spread his thighs open wide,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

He did things with his tongue I can't say,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

He did things with his tongue I can't say,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

He did it til Draco was crying for more

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

He did it til Draco was crying for more

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

Harry slowly slid into him,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

Harry slowly slid into him,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

Then pulled out and did it again,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

Then pulled out and did it again,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

He slammed back in, made Draco shriek,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

He slammed back in, made Draco shriek

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

Faster and faster did Harry go

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

Faster and faster did Harry go,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

Harder and harder did Harry pound,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

Harder and harder did Harry pound,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

Louder and louder did Draco cry,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

Louder and louder did Draco cry,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

They came together, what a sight!

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

They came together, what a sight!

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

It was all too much for me,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

It was all too much for me,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

I had to turn around and leave,

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

I had to turn around and leave,

On Christmas Eve, late at night

o

Watching that show was the best gift of all!

On Christmas Eve, on Christmas Eve

Watching that show was the best gift of all!

On Christmas Eve, late at night


End file.
